queensuniversityfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen's Traditions
Oil Thigh Jackets and Bars Faculties at Queen's sports its own distinctive jacket, the unique colour of which is determined by the programme type. The material is almost exclusively leather, though historically there were times when the jackets were made of other materials such as nylon. Patches include major of study and faculty society mottos, as well as the official school crest with university motto and other assorted symbols. However, according to tradition, additions may not be made until the completion of the first year of study. As of 2007, the jacket colours are: *Arts & Science: maroon :*Applied Science (Engineering): gold (usually dyed purple to varying degrees) :*Medicine: blue :*Commerce: burgundy :*Computing: black :*Concurrent Education: black :*Consecutive Education: midnight blue :*Law: black :*Music: black :*Nursing: midnight blue :*Kinesiology and Health Studies: midnight blue In the case of Arts (before expansion as Arts & Science), Applied Science, Medicine, and Commerce, the jacket colour is the same as the toorie on each faculty society tam, the wearing of which was introduced in 1925. In the case of Arts, Science and Medicine, the colours were derived from the University Tricolour of Red, Gold, and Blue. Before gaining greater autonomy, Commerce was under the Faculty of Arts, and as such its colour was derived as a different shade of the Arts colour. In the relatively newer faculties, however, this colour link is not present. Students of Applied Science (Engineering) have taken to dying their jackets purple with Gentian violet, a tradition that was originally established to honour the engineers who stayed behind and lost their lives on the Titanic, as their uniform colour was purple. Students often sew distinctive bars or patches onto their Queen's jackets to make them more distinctive and individual. Most customized bars must be ordered from the campus bookstore in groups of 10 or greater, at a price of $7 each. Some bars can be purchased individually from the bookstore as they are pre-stocked. Bars can only contain 29 printed characters, including spaces. 21st Century – Complete 21 Gun Salute and Century Club within a 24 hour period. 21 Gun Salute – Drink a 200 mL standard glass of all 21 beverages offered at either Leonard Cafeteria or Ban Righ Cafeteria and then touch the outside wall of the other cafeteria (the one you did not drink at). Time limit is 1 hour. Washroom breaks are allowed. No puking. 40 Beers – Consume 40 beers in 24 hours. Blue Light – In a group (generally consisting of five people), make your way around campus and take turns shotgunning beers at the various safety Blue Lights. Pushing the call button at each Blue Light on completion is not required. Variations in definition: Number of Blue Lights can vary, but is generally either the 69 on main campus or the 73 in total, including the walk to and arrival at West Campus. Calcaholic – Every time Professor Jonker (APSC 171/172) makes an error in writing his notes or in his speaking (stumbling over words, grammatical), take a drink of your alcohol of choice (beer, mixed drink, etc). Variations in definition: Potential to frequent definition change year to year based on teachers given to first year students. Century Club – Consume 100 shots of beer in 100 minutes. Does not have to be specifically one shot per minute. Cowtown – Be a Calgary, Alberta resident before coming to Queen’s. Popularity of this bar is due to the extremely high number of Calgarians who attend Queen’s. Clark Decagon Badge – Take 10 shots of hard liquor in 10 minutes at Ritual at Clark Hall Pub. You will be allowed to finish your shots but will likely be removed from the premises immediately following completion. Clearly - An in-class drinking no longer available. Damn Daniel- Bar earned when you follow Daniel Woolf, Principal of Queens, on instagram Discipline bars – Bars which advertise your Engineering discipline. Can be purchased individually from the Campus Bookstore. Dusted – Participate in that year’s D.U.S.T.E.D. event. Egg Hunt- Touch the egg in Brauer Hall Falling Rocks Danger Sign – Be in the Geological Engineering discipline. Variations in definition: Some Mining Engineering students also get this. Frosh Group bar – A bar with the name of your Frosh group on it. FREC Group bar – A bar with the name of your FREC group on it. Hands Off – Be a girl living in one of the all-girl residences. Adelaide house on West Campus does not count. Happy Hour – An in-class drinking bar no longer available. J-blank – Be a J-Section student in first year. The blank is substituted by some term which varies year to year, depending on that year’s decision. Past terms have included J-Force and J-Team. Kamikaze – Take part in the Kamikaze event which takes place during Frosh week, where a group of students helps clean up around Kingston neighborhoods. Event is run through EngSoc. Men of Honor / Men of Leonard – Be a guy living on the all-guys floor in Leonard. On The Rocks – Every time Professor Hanes (APSC 151) changes a slide on either of his three projectors, take a drink of your alcohol of choice (beer, mixed drink, etc). Variations in definition: Potential to frequent definition change year to year based on teachers given to first year students. Ok Go – Every time Professor Morelli (APSC 111/112) says “Ok” in class, take a drink of your alcohol of choice (beer, mixed drink, etc). Variations in definition: Potential to frequent definition change year to year based on teachers given to first year students. Recognize / Wreckognize - An in-class drinking bar no longer available. Ritual – Attend Ritual at Clark Hall Pub 10 times in a row within one semester (does not carry over Winter break) or 14 times in total within an academic year (carries over Winter break). On your 10th/14th attendance, you must bring the Ritual bar for your jacket with you and put it in any drinks you are consuming. If the bar is snatched from your drink you must chug whatever is remaining in the container. All Rituals count towards attendance, including special Rituals. Ritual bars can be purchased individually from the bookstore. Triathlon – Complete On The Rocks, Ok Go, and Calcaholic in the Geology, Physics, and Calculus classes following each other on the same day. Variations in definition: Potential to frequent definition change year to year based on teachers and classes offered to first year students. Thundermugs year – Be in the winning frosh group for your year’s Thundermugs event during Frosh Week. Thundersleds year – Be in the winning group for that year’s Thundersleds event during Eng Week. Upgrade – Transfer into the Faculty of Engineering from another academic institution or Queen’s faculty. West Side / Wild West / Tribe Called West – Live on West Campus. Variations in definition: Name varies. Wizard – Drink cans of beer and stack them one on top of each other (tape allowed) as you finish them until the stack (or “Wizard’s staff”) is as tall as you. XXX – Have sex in an Engineering building, while purpled, while wearing your GPA (to be done all together at once). Variations in definition: Degree of purpling can vary, but you do not have to be full body “FREC” purple. Generally accepted is some major degree of purpling (normal skin pigment not visible) of at least a considerable proportion of your body (both your arms, torso, etc). What is considered an Engineering building can vary but at the least does include Clark Hall Pub, the ILC, and Stirling Hall. Used to be defined as completing the three tasks separately, however due to increased building access granted to students this has been changed. Year Verse – Be part of the frosh group which writes one or both of the verses in your year’s Year Verse. Tam Band Category:Computer science leather jacket